Why Anakin REALLY went to the Darkside
by xKenobiGirlx
Summary: Sometimes, there is more than one reason as to why someone turns to the Darkside. Part three of the Jedi Blunders Cycle.


**Okay, this is pretty random, but I needed a break from my Jedi Master Series; honestly, it sucks me dry half the time! Anyhoo, this is my version of why Anakin went to the Darkside, apart from trying to save Padme.**

* * *

In all of Anakin Skywalker's Years of being a Jedi, he had never complained, never backed down from a Danger.

In fact, he stared at it right in the Face.

So when Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stood before him, he was a bit anxious about what they were going to ask.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, folding his arms. "Where has all my food gone?"

It was quite a scary moment; both had their arms closed, Obi-Wan had his famous frown and his mouth was turned upside down. Ahsoka had mimicked the Jedi Master, arms folded, a frown and a small fire in her eyes. Truth being told, Anakin was a bit terrified.

"Erm..." Anakin hesitated. "The Fridge ate it?"

If there was a camera there, he would have taken a picture of their faces at that comment. Ahsoka's was screwed up slightly, as she tried hard to not laugh, but Obi-Wan's was a thing of beauty; he was turning a slight red, and his normally deep blue eyes were now darkening into a storm. Anakin had often wondered if there was actually a planet in those eyes. "The Fridge ate it?" Obi-Wan repeated in a low voice.

"Erm, yeah," Anakin said sheepishly. "I'll buy some more."

"So you did eat it!" Obi-Wan said, his voice getting louder. "Anakin!"

"What, I was hungry! What was I suppose to do, starve?"

Ahsoka couldn't hold her giggles in any longer, and she had to unfold her arms to cover her smirk. Obi-Wan ignored her. "Why didn't you just go to the canteen?"

Ah! The canteen! Anakin hated the canteen at the Temple; it was a known fact you could get food poisoning from that place, and he had always made sure that Obi-Wan had never taken him down there after his first day in the canteen. _That_ day was horrendous.

So, he was grudgingly taken by the arms of his Former Master and Padawan, dragged out the door and down to the massive canteen. Once they had their food, he stared in distaste at the pile of- well it didn't look pretty. "Is it supposed to look like cardboard?" He hissed to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka snorted into her juice and ended up choking loudly, making Jedi nearby look over. Obi-Wan retreated towards the other Council Members, grumbling about immaturity. Anakin picked his fork up, and stabbed at the food, screwing his face in disgust at the sight. "I hear the Darkside has better food."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, looking at him. "That's a first!"

"Yeah..." Anakin said, hacking into his food.

* * *

Finding out Palpatine was a Sith Lord was scary to Anakin at first, but when he said he could help Padme, Anakin sprung to the opportunity; he wasn't going to let his little Panda Bear die. But first, he wanted to know one little thing...

"Is the Food good in the Darkside?"

Palpatine was bewildered at the question. "Food?"

"Yeah, the Jedi food sucked big time; I wanted to go Darkside _long_ before you even asked me just now because of it." Anakin answered shortly; he wanted to know he was getting top class cuisine if he went to the Darkside. No point turning if the food sucked.

"Yeeeesssssss?" Palpatine said slowly. "It can be good. Depends on what you order."

"Are the burgers good?"

"Yes. Yes they are," The Sith answered.

"YES!" Anakin said, throwing his arms into the air. "Finally! A decent Bantha Burger!"

* * *

"I'm glad I came back to the Light Master," Anakin-ghost said, as they walked through the Gardens in the Dead World. "Really, I don't know why I quit in the First place; the Food in the Darkside really did suck; worse than the Jedi Canteen."

"I'm glad too, my Old Friend," A now grey Obi-Ghost answered. "Really glad, but you wanted to save Padme, and that's what I probably would have done too." He paused. "Was the food really that bad?"

"Yeah, Palpy told me that the Burgers were good, but when I ate it..." Anakin-Ghost shook his head. "Never again."

They reached his house, and Anakin-ghost sat down at the table, ready for the comment that would come at any moment. Ready for the question that would come onto Obi-ghost's mouth...

"Anakin," Here it comes, "Did you eat all my food?"

"No, why?" Anakin-Ghost asked, trying to keep a straight face. Obi-Ghost appeared, arms folded, and his frown on his face.

"Then where is it?"

Anakin-ghost struggled to keep his face straight. "The Fridge ate it."

* * *

**He he, best quote in the whole thing. The Fridge ate it... **


End file.
